How to get away with murder
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Cuatro amigos sospechosos de asesinato.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"_

Regalo Bonus para: Deb

 _Hermana, no sé como pensaste que podía hacer un crime en un drabble, pero lo intenté. De verdad xD Me pasé por unas 100 palabras pero no lo podía cortar, así que espero que lo disfrutes :D. ¡Te amo hermana!_

* * *

 **How to get away with murder**

—Empiecen a hablar —replicó por enésima vez el auror.

Empezaba a cansarse de ese juego. No había forma de que salieran de esta ilesos. Había intentado obtener la respuesta mientras esperaba a que el Ministerio mandara el veritaserum pero había sido en vano.

En cuanto tocaron a la puerta, el auror soltó un suspiro aliviado y miró a los chicos con una mueca burlona.

—Ahora vamos a averiguar que pasó.

…

Una hora más tarde Ritchie, Jimmy, Jack y Andrew salían del lugar ante la mirada perpleja del auror. No podía entender como se había equivocado, pero el veritaserum no daba opción de mentir. Los chicos no habían tenido nada que ver con el homicidio.

…

Al volver al dormitorio, se encerraron en una de las camas y tras varios hechizos de privacidad, empezaron a discutir.

—Descubrió lo que hacemos, no podíamos dejarla viva —comentó Jack con un bufido de fastidio.

—Oh vamos, esto no se compara con asesinar a alguien —replicó Ritchie furioso.

—¿Tú crees? Si nos descubren, terminaríamos en Azkaban. Y no pienso pisar este lugar —replicó Andrew.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que pasó, pero ahora es tarde y no podemos hacer nada. Simplemente deberíamos tener más cuidado —intervino Jimmy intentando tranquilizar a sus amigos—, además creo que ya hemos ido demasiado lejos. Quizás deberíamos dejar de...

—¡Ni hablar! —intervino Andrew—. No podemos. No nos dejarán.

—Pero va a ser más difícil ahora, no nos quitarán el ojo de encima —murmuró Ritchie.

—Esto no es problema, simplemente necesitamos crear una distracción mientras uno de nosotros va por las cosas —comentó Jack.

—Espero que esta vez no incluya matar a nadie —replicó molesto Ritchie.

…

En cuanto sus amigos se quedaron dormidos, Jack se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se paró antes de llegar al umbral. Asegurándose de que nadie lo estaba viendo, se agachó y removió una de las piedras de la pared. Detrás de ella se encontraban los cuatro frascos en los que habían guardado los recuerdos del suceso. Había sido idea de Andrew, pues de este modo, podían fácilmente eludir los interrogatorios con veritaserum asegurando que no tenían recuerdos del hecho.

Volvió a poner la piedra en su lugar y regresó a su cama. De su baúl sacó un pequeño pensadero que había recibido como regalo de parte de sus padres y vertió uno por uno los recuerdos de aquel día.

…

Los cuatro chicos se habían decidido reunirse en los vestidores de su equipo para hablar del siguiente encargo que habían recibido, cuando entró la chica.

—Sé lo que hacen, quiero saber porqué —dijo Demelza cruzándose de brazos.

—No sé de que hablas, linda —respondió Jack.

—De los libros. Los he visto sacar libros de la sección prohibida a escondidas. Y los he visto enviar paquetes con las lechuzas del colegio. ¿A quién se los mandan?

Jimmy y Ritchie se miraron alarmados. Andrew miró de reojo a Jack y cuando este hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, asintió y con un rápido movimiento se puso entre la puerta y la chica, bloqueándole la salida.

—No deberías meter la nariz en lo que no te importa.

Demelza no se dejó amedrentar por el tono de Jack.

—Pues tu no deberías hacer lo que haces —replicó mordaz.

—Ritchie, saca el equipo. Vamos a jugar.

El chico se movió en cuanto su amigo habló. No entendía que pretendía hacer pero lo descubrió muy pronto. En cuanto Jack tuvo el maletín con las pelotas, liberó la bludger y la lanzó contra la chica. Demelza la esquivó, pero Andrew alcanzó su propio bate para regresársela. Jimmy y Ritchie se quedaron paralizados ante la escena. Cuando por fin recuperaron la movilidad de su cuerpo, la chica ya estaba muerta.

…

Al salir del pensadero, Jack volvió a guardar todo y se acostó. Al día siguiente recibiría otro pedido de Borgin y necesitaba descansar.


End file.
